1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a method of programming a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are made of a semiconductor material such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when power supplied is interrupted. The various types of volatile memory include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices maintain their stored data even when power supply is interrupted.
The various types of nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). A flash memory device is classified into a NOR type and a NAND type depending on whether its memory cells are accessed individually or instead connected in series in “NAND strings”.